User talk:Auguststorm1945
Please use the Leave Message function. It is appreciated. *Also, please sign (~~~~) your posts. ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to QuakeWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Q4 wep page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raadec (Talk) 19:05, April 27, 2010 Main Page I Unlocking Sure, if you have an idea on how to improve it. What do you want to do? -- Raadec 19:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Changing the general layout and using a few tools I know of to improve it; I realize that's not very specific, but if something goes wrong with it, undo can restore the page. Auguststorm1945 19:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll unlock it now for you, any help is welcomes i guess. Doesn't hurt to try. -- Raadec 19:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Modified Main Page is up. Auguststorm1945 20:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It's a good start, but the color scheme is a bit out. Would you be able to change it to suit the Wikia's color scheme, and the font? We'll keep this layout for a while and see how it goes before deciding to change it back or not. Thanks for your help. -- Raadec 21:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :What colors would you prefer? (I avoided the orange due to visibility of links.) Also, font changed. Auguststorm1945 21:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Color First off, the font is now fine, thanks for that. I'm not a expert at the cosmetic side of these Wikias but can you get a dark red color for the boxes? That will be rather good for now. -- Raadec 23:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :p.s.: l've looked at your appraisal and I completely agree with it. As I've said before, a couple of months ago, QuakeWiki was dead and that's why I joined up and its coming along nicely ever since. As with any rebirth, it'll take time and effort from the community as a whole. -- Raadec 23:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: Can you use my talk page to contact me. Just makes it easier for me to know who is trying to get hold of me and I'll be able to reply much quicker. Thanks. -- Raadec RE 1 That's better, thank you. RE 2 Hey I like your edits on the main page and think you could really help us with this wiki. I Would like you to edit them boxes on the main pages so it looks like the sidebar like the title being the red colour and the info being this colour:2F0600. Thanks. -- TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:28, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Main Page II I've been thinking about our new main page and I have a few ideas to further improve it. Go to my user page and look at my idea. It is going a step backwards from your design but I hope it picks out the best points from both designs. Tell me if you agree. -- Raadec 15:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Various It's true that many aspects of QuakeWiki will change over time to further improve it, like the mainpage. Regarding your administrator request, there's no doubt you have improved this Wikia in the short time you've been with us. I will forward your request to QuakeWiki's adopter, Shaleblade. -- Raadec 07:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Clarifications I have no reasons in why you may ruin the wiki but the thing is I had a Previous wiki before the Dark Crusade wiki and one person came to my wiki and made some improvements(like you did) and then he asked to become a Admin. Of course i obliged and made him one. A week later the wiki was ruined beyond repair and i had to remove it. The thing is I do not want the same to this wiki since it is going through a rebirth. I hope your not offended at the fact I don't trust you I just don't want it to happen again. I hope you understand, Thanks. TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 08:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: To be honest I'm not totally sure how he did it but everything was there one minute then poof every bit of info gone. No pictures no templates everything i did was gone and also the default things the things that you can't make or remove gone. TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 08:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No not that one that was my second wiki. The one I am on about i cannot remember the name and I had a different account. TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :No It is alright I will say to Raadec I think you will be good enough for adminship.TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:19, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Admin I I have read your little chat with Toxic and now he thinks you will be OK as an admin. I have no worry about you but I’m sure you can understand Toxic’s worry with new comers. Because Toxic has said “I now trust him. I think we can make him an admin” and I have no worry at this time, I will make you a Sysop sometime tomorrow once I get an absolute decision from Toxic. I'm sure you understand the lengthy procedure in choosing an admin. -- Raadec 21:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Admin II Hey, You are now a Sysop. Gratz. I'm sure you understand that deciding a new Admin can never be taken lightly. I look forward to your continued work on QuakeWiki. -- Raadec 21:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar I like your idea with the sidebar and think it would work great. Also when you were editing did you see them line things after the links with a different word after it. That was there because when it says Eg:Rocket Launcher (Q3) it is kinda obvious it is from quake 3 because you hover your mouse over Quake 3 Arena and see the weapons . If you put Rocket Launcher it looks more professional. Okay; Thanks. TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 17:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Main Page III Hey I have received a request from Raadec that he wants the main page being resumed back to its former way. You know with the boxes at either side of each other. I would do this but cannot since I do not know how. Thanks. TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 13:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Advice I noticed you put a wiki standards message on Makron (Q2). Can you tell me what is wrong with it to help me avoid the same problems in the future. Regards. Raadec 19:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Q&A Not at all, you have proved your self as something of an expert regarding Wikia and I'll be glad to comply. 1) I don't know what Rich Text is. Most the time I just write on the Wikia but will use Word if the Wikia is acting slow. 2) Apart from maybe the odd 1 or 2 edits over the past few years, I have no experience before QuakeWiki writing Wikias. QuakeWiki is my first proper Wikia. I think one of the main reasons I got the Admin position here is because I know Quake inside out back to front. The term I think they use is "shit-loads" :) I'm learning my way around a Wiki as I head this Wikia with Toxic and Shale. 3) British English Raadec 19:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) List of Wikias No that's ok, I can tell from your work with us how much experience you have. But a list of Wikias you've worked on would be enough. Regarding Rich Text, I have very little experience with HTML, so I think I'll stick with Rich Text. I am always thinking how to make this Wiki better and there's no need to complicate. I might consider it in the near future. Raadec 20:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Little thing On the Quake page in the Apperances page, there is a link to the catagory page for Episodes. I can't work those templates too good so could you change the link to the new Episdoes of Quake page I made. Thank you. Raadec 11:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Catch up/Page clean up Hey, just checking to see how you are since you haven't done anything. I am woundering if you can check my Makron (Q2) page. I've finally cleaned it up and maybe you'll see it fit to take that message off the top of the page. I ask you since you seem to know more about what makes a good page. Thanks. Raadec 09:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello sleepy-head Whilst I'm fine with your absence, I do have a request since you are the Quake 4 guy of us lot. I am currently deleting all the useless pages and had an idea. Can you make pages for the different squads and put all the members from each squad on one page? Giving only the main characters their own page. This is avoid pathetic pages talking about minor characters with only one sentance in them. In your own time, but don't take too long mate. Raadec 18:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: I want a page for Rhyno Squad (because their the main guys from the game) but every other squad can share a page And each squad will list their members. At the moment, someone has created a page for every single marine and its just pointless. Voss and Kane should get their own pages since their main characters but the rest of Rhyno members can go on the Rhyno page. There is no rush so do it in your own time. Thanks. Raadec 18:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re Hey I accept that redirects are good, sorry if i made it out that i did not think such in the past. Thank you for your work. Are you staying with us for sometime now? Only Toxic feels there is need for a new admin as I am not always here and you even less than me. I am trying to find more time for here and with you popping in and out, we should probably have no need for an extra admin. Do not feel as if we are forcing you to stay, it is something you can do when or whenever you want. I only ask because it'll help me and Toxic to decide whether we should get someone else in. Your admin position will be here until the day you decide it not to be. Raadec 21:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) A Job Hey August, I got a job for you. Could you put a recent activity box on the front page where i've put poll closed please. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Sanctifying all I hate 00:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) History Hey, I did find the Tools tab thanks to Toxic. I would have found it thanks to you if you'd posted the reply in my Talk page. Just a little thing but bare it in mind. How else will I manage to reply to you if I don't know you sent me anything. Raadec 11:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Mainpage Hey, I'll start off by saying thank you for the work you've done over the week. And although I DO think the mainpage (in it's old form) is in need of improvements, I can't say I like your version. It is something we need to work on over time. I'm gonna revert to it it's old form for the time being. Please don't take this the wrong way, I just think we need to spend some time thinking about it and for the time being, we'll stick with the old design. Hope you understand. Raadec 22:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can you change the logo "Discover the Lost" to my "Quake Wiki" version. Again, this is something that needs alot of drafts before we get to one we like. But I gotta say the current one is rather poor. Thanks again mate. Re:Mainpage I don't see what's confusing about the current one. Your version is all bunched up which is ok when there is alot of information to get in, but half the page was taken up by Help pages. Now of course we can change that but other Wikis use spaces like that for regular updates, but we are based on Quake, and the last proper update we've had regarding Quake is QuakeLive is no longer a beta. It's not a modern name with new things happening around it. So in otherwords, there is no need for so many sections for words. I don't want to peave you off, we need to work towards it. I don't hate your design and in the interest of working forwards on the mainpage design, I'm going to revert it back to your design. Reverting it back like I did was just backwards when we need to go forwards. I admit I have made a mistake. Raadec 09:52, December 3, 2010 (UTC) gah! help. When I reverted the mainpage back, I did some my own edits to it. Then i realised the background went stupid. Now I tired to redo my edits, and it's gone stupid again. I have no idea what I'm doing to do this. Sorry. And I can't revert it, because the Tools bar is also buggered. Any idea what's going on? And can you fix it again, thanks.. Raadec 21:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Problem Yeh, although for some reason.. Rich Text turns it self on and off on Mainpage. So sometimes it was rich text and others it was html. All I am trying to change is some of the paragraphs and location paragraphs and the titles of the sections, and that went super wrong this mourning too. Raadec 21:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC)